


"Stop Eating My Cereal!"

by ink_writes16



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kinda angsty but not, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16
Summary: Albert is stressing over a college paper.





	"Stop Eating My Cereal!"

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are other fics I'm working on but I just needed a break from those. So here ya go! This is super short but i honestly do not care.

Race crept up behind the red-head and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Morning.”

“Look, Race I love you. But I have to finish this before I leave.” Albert motioned to all the papers on the table. There was a bowl of untouched cereal in front of him. 

“Is this your history paper?”

Albert sighed. “Yeah.”

“You haven’t worked on it at all?”

“No, I have. I just… I did it all last night and my brain was too fried to finish.”

“How much do you have left?” Race reached down and ate a spoonful of the Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

“Just the last paragraph.”

Race looked at the stove clock before taking another scoop of Albert’s cereal. 

“Will you stop eating my cereal?!”

Race laughed and put the spoon into the bowl. “There’s three hours until you have to go to class. Let’s just go get some non-soggy breakfast, really quickly, and then you can come back to finish.”

“No, I need to finish.” 

“Fine.” Race slipped his shoes on and grabbed the car keys. He left the apartment. Albert sighed.

“Great, now he’s mad.”

20 minutes later

Albert was still hunched over his spread of papers. “I just need a decent closing line!” 

The front door opened and Race stepped in holding a Mcdonalds bag and a drink tray with two large coffees. Albert laughed.

“You need help?”

Race almost dropped the drinks trying to pull the key out of the door. “That’d be great.”

Albert stood and took the coffees. “You didn’t have to get me breakfast.”

“Yeah, I did.”

“God, I love you.” Albert stood on his toes and kissed Race’s cheek.


End file.
